


Watch out, Wade!

by spacewuuf



Series: SpideyPool Much Cute Very Wow. [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade get down on it after fighting the Sandman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch out, Wade!

**Author's Note:**

> A friend commented I should try writing some lemon. As practice - of course ;) No seriously, [this](http://spideypool.tumblr.com/post/85800764692/pandanoi-at-least-thats-how-it-is-for-me>) is sorta what it feels like.

"Wade, watch out!", Peter yelled across the roof of the Baxter Building. Really, could the Sandman not have picked a less awkward place to stage his grand attack while the Fantastic Four were out of town? Johnny would surely get upset when he saw pictures of Spider-Man and Deadpool defending his home while he was buzzing around Las Vegas. But it was not to be helped. Wade did not watch out and got punched in the face by one of Sandman's giant arms, producing an audbile crack, that must have been Wade's neck snapping. Peter was mildly alarmed, sure, Wade's healing factor would take care of it, but it was not like Wade to get fucked up so easily. Peter wondered if maybe his boyfriend was just slightly off balance.  
The fight took ages, until Wade finally figured out a way to get the Sandman wet with a water hose he dragged out of one of the staircase fire exits. As he pointed the nuzzle and opened the valve, the lingering sexual desire in the back of his head was set ablaze with new fuel, brought on by the undeniably freaky penis reference in his hand. "Wade you freaky fucktard.", the decent persona in his head said. "Now all the fanboys who tumbled into this thinking it'd be just Deadpool Spidey Action shlock will be grossed out and not finish the story. Great job, asshole." Fuck. Being psychotic could be a real drag, having to concern yourself with outward appearance, story arcs and so on, Wade just hated it when he thought about these things in the middle of a fight. FUMMPPP. Another of Sandman's charges hit home, again breaking his neck, immediately severing his brain's connection to his arms holding the heavy fire hose. The latter started fluttering around uncontrollably, spraying everything soaking wet.  
"Wade, waddaya doing?", Peter yelled accross the roof, himself engaged in some elaborate plan to fuse the Sandman together by directing an electric discharge from some giant-ass powercable towards the large heap of sand grains. "Fuckit. Here goes nothing.", and he pulled the lever closing the circuit, electrocuting the moist sandcreature, terminating the subatomic cohesion necessary for Flint Marko to so elaborately control the dusty particles that made up his body. That was it for the night. Seeing the Sandman dematerialize and Wade groggily getting up after having been struck down by the heavy valve of the water hose, Peter breathed out. He stood on top of the metal casing that housed the now fried transformator, legs just slightly bend, ready to charge, muscles all over his body flexed in apprehension of something. His gaze wandered across the roofs of New York, that merciless city, vicious and unforgiving to a teenager who was still searching for his place. Where to find it amongst the millions of opportunities that were laid out before a guy like him. Being talented in many ways as he was (and not only for natural causes) could be a curse as much as a blessing. Sure, being Spider-Man was fun most of the times. But what was he gonna be? A scientist? Frankly, he was afraid of that. He'd fought too many crazy scientists, seen gifted people succumb to lust for power born out of lack of it. Peter pictured himself in ten years and in moments of self-doubt like this one, he saw a lonely figure, mask dangling from one hand, turning towards an array of machines and gadgets, devoid of love and care for others. And on the wall behind him, he pictured images of Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy, pinned next to them, skulls of those responsible for their deaths. He had imagined the deaths of those responsible for his losses many times over. He pictured them dying in quite painful ways, mostly at his hands. And being around Wade so much of late, he had seen that these results were withing reach for him.. In Wade's case, it meant impaling them with his katana, or blowing their brains out with a Magnum. Peter felt an itch in what would be his trigger-finger, only to happy to give in to the urge at the right moment. Was this what growing up was supposed to be? Being hurt over and over 'till you were ready to kill to stop the hurt?  
"Yo, Spidey, whaddup? Let's hit the bar!", Wade called out to his buddy. From where he'd stood up after recuperating, Wade watched Peter strike a fearsome pose, seemingly ready to charge and kill whatever got in his way. Adding to his creepy appearance, Peter did not respond. "Got sand in your ears? I wanna get a lager, and quick!" Peter's head jerked into his direction and Wade thought he saw his friend snarl at him through his mask. Just then Spider-Man crossed the roof in the blink of an eye. Wade found himself pinned to an antenna, Spidey's grip closed tight around his throat. "How do you do it, Wade? How? How do you keep ... sane?", Peter growled lowly, an unmistakable threat in his voice. "Oops!", Wade thought to himself. Little Petey seemed upset and saught council from Deadpool? Not a good idea. To avoid having to answer, Wade decided to play it Deadpool style and pushed first and then roundhouse-kicked Peter. "Get the fuck of me! What's up you wreck of a fucking teenager?", Wade bellowed. "Yup. Much better than getting all softy-feely, Wade.", he judged his action. Leaving the awesome domain of his many-faceted mind, Deadpool looked at a Spider-Man coughing from his punch. In an instant, the violence and aggression leaked out of Peter, his shoulders slumped down, head suddenly hanging low and he let out an audible sigh. Not of relieve, but of surrender to his feelings. Peter just did not know how to cope. Adding to the plenty of confusion that was whirling through his brain, he felt his cock throbbing thick in his suit, producing a bulge that must have definitely been visible for Wade, too. Peter shook of the irritation and grinned sheepishly at his friend.  
"Well, this is awkward. My Deadpool-sense is tingling. Shall we shag now or shag later?", Wade chuckled, more over his awesome movie quote than it's content, really. "But as you've read already, I wouldn't mind some action right now.", Wade shot a quick thought at the god that was the almighty reader who endulged himself in this piece, gifting him the awesome opportunity to fuck Spider-Man. Peter was glad his mask hid the humongous blush that beset his face but let out a low, breaking: "Shag now." In this instant he realized they were still on the Baxter Building and knowing it's defences, he was certain that, once returned to New York, Johnny Storm would listen to this conversation and be pretty upset about his most recent fuckbuddy turned break-up teasing another guy on his very own rooftop. But that could not be helped now. Peter would have to deal with this special piece of emotional baggage later.  
After sixteen seconds of freefall, Peter sat Wade down gently in a deserted backalley, judging this was just the place for some man-on-man action deep in New York City. Releasing Wade from his firm embrace, pinning him to a wall and grabbing his pulsing cock tight felt absolutelty wrong, yet necessary. "Just gloss right over the upset with some sexytime, Spidey, that's gonna keep you sane for sure.", Wade whimpered as Peter found one of his nipples, softly rubbing Wade's lycra suit over it. "Oh, that's the play tonight...", Wade continued to run his mouth. Spidey just moaned in dissapproval: "Will you just shut it, tryin' to be sexy here."  
"Uhuh, 'key."  
By now, Wade had gotten hold of Peter's well-formed butt and dug his fingers into the crevice, teasing his buddy where he knew he liked it. Wad felt the tension in himself rising, felt the urge to get his friend off at all costs, be it in costume and all. Apparrently Peter was turned on alright from Wade's excursion on his business-side because he slowly started to walk backwards, pulling Wade with him until they reached the other side of the narrow street. Peter turned around, pinned one leg to the wall and posed his butt in such a way as to indicate without failure what he wanted of Wade. Even through the Deadpool mask Peter could sense Wade's anticipation, which excited him even further. If it was nothing else, being desired could calm your nerves. Wade, with one fluid move, got out his rock-hard cock and with another quick twist of his wrist, he hoisted a condom from his Deadpool-beltbuckle. Peter, sexed up and way to excited, could only shake his head while letting out a needy moan: "You seriously have a Deadpool-belt-compartment for rubbers?"  
"Sure thing, can't risk to get my fellow superheros sick with all the Deadpool-cancer-healing-factor shit. No honestly, I just like it clean."  
"Sick bastard, now put it in already, will ya?"  
"Yeah yeah, darn teenies, always on edge." With that Wade impaled Peter, devoid of considerations for pain. The 'Amazing Spider-Man' would have to deal with what he asked for. And even though he absolutely had wanted this, Peter let out low cry, followed by a gasp of guilty pleasure.  
"Oh common, dude, be a Spider-MAN not a Teen-Spidey."  
"Fuck you."  
"No can do, fuckin' you right now!"  
"Creep..." was all Peter could press out in response. Just in this moment, a lone cat ran past behind them, followed by a man in a trenchcoat who, once he realized what he saw, froze still: "DUDES?! Get a room, seriously, is this Spider-Man getting fucked by some giant freak in a backalley?" The guy could barely contain his disgust at witnessing some serious man-on-man action completely without warning. But Wade was a quick thinker: "Nooope, we're just two cosplayer straight from comicon. No real Spidey, no real me. Just kids fooling around."  
"Oh Poodles!", was all Peter could groan. Wade grinned a wicked smile under his mask.


End file.
